


stand back from the platform edge

by amiesce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiesce/pseuds/amiesce
Summary: Sometimes Wanda just wants a good hard screw, and Vision is always happy to oblige.





	stand back from the platform edge

If she were a dragon, smoke would be streaming from her nose and mouth and her hair would smell like vengeful forest fires. Wanda was beautiful when she raged.

However, she was also currently hurling all of their glassware at the kitchen walls of their rented apartment, and they would need to use those at some point. Vision stopped the next wine glass with a quick flit of his mind before it splintered against the tile, and set it gently on the nearest counter. Wanda whirled on him, hands and eyes glowing like coals.

“I saved her life,” she snarled.

“Yes, you did,” Vision answered.

“And she spat in my face.”

“She was upset and not thinking straight. You did nothing wrong.”

“Of course I did nothing wrong.” Wanda raised her hands, aiming too close for comfort at a rack of sharp knives. Vision transported himself across the kitchen to stand in front of her.

“Stop this, Wanda,” he said, reaching down carefully for one of her hands. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

The next thing he registered was his body crashing through the drywall that separated the kitchen and the living room. Vision easily arrested his momentum, floating an inch off the ground. Then Wanda was lunging through the hole in the wall that she’d created and pinning him down, digging his shoulders into the shag rug beneath him. Her fingers tangled viciously into the hair of his human form.

She didn’t so much kiss him as split his mouth in half and dredge up his tongue as if her intention was to rip it out of his body.

Vision lifted his hand to caress her cheek. Wanda bit down on his lower lip and the red fey glow intensified in her eyes. Vision’s wrists acquired the density of the core of a dying star, effectively pinning his hands to the ground at his sides. She wrapped her hand around his throat as she kissed him, and the proprietary way her fingers clamped down created tremors that jumped like sparks down his body.

Wanda sat up on his chest, having thrown off her long coat, and was ripping impatiently at the laces of her corset top. Vision freed his hands with a little effort and helped tug the laces loose. Wanda fixed him with a glare.

“Sorry,” he said, smiling and removing his hands. He rolled his head back with a groan when she latched her teeth onto the side of his throat. The tensile strength of human skin could endure quite a lot of stress, but like all others this organ had its limits, which was to say that if Vision was human then he would’ve started bleeding.

“Clothes,” she growled, nails scrabbling over his chest.

He imagined his clothes out of existence, then hissed in air as her fingers curled around the base of his cock, which already half hard. She started pumping him fast and roughly with one hand, while she undid the button on her pants with the other hand. Every nerve in his body was short-circuiting at the border between pleasure and pain. He considered telling her that it was too rough, but thought better of it. In this moment, she was beyond begging, beyond appeal. She was the lightning-eating, mountain-scorching wrath of god.

But she was also still his Wanda, snapping curses at herself as she struggled to kick off her pants. Vision had enough presence of mind left to assist with tugging the fabric over her ankles. That remnant of coherence promptly vanished when she began grinding her hot, twitching entrance against his cock. He bucked involuntarily beneath her, abdomen muscles clenching.

“Wanda, please,” he gasped.

She adjusted her position so that she plunged down around him on the next snap of her hips. He shuddered and tasted the expletives that crowded around the tip of his tongue.

She was a little wet, but there had still been a grievous lack of preparation. When Vision was in charge, he liked to take his time with the foreplay, teasing Wanda into a breathless jellied mess before sinking slowly into her ravenous heat. She was so tight that it sent Vision back to that borderland of pleasure and pain. Her inner walls chomped and sucked at him as she sunk down on his cock inch by inch.

She started rolling her hips in small circles. Panting, Vision still managed to funnel his thoughts toward pleasuring her clit. Wanda smacked his hand away.

“Don’t,” she snapped, then arched her back to take in his entire length. She reached behind to dig her nails into his thighs for support. The velvety lips of her vulva rubbed maddeningly against him as she thrust against him and made him moan her name.

Both of her knees were pressed in the rug, squeezing his hips. Now she lifted herself onto one knee only, angling her cunt, which was still so tight and sweet, so that he had deeper access to her. But to say that he had any control or agency in this situation would be erroneous. She fucked him with an intensity that he knew came from a place of deep-seated hurt, and which made his chest ache.

She fell forward again and switched over to shallower movements, which ground the tip of his cock against her walls in a toe-curlingly good way. Vision lifted his head to kiss her, thrusting up slowly into her.

Then he changed his angle ever so slightly so that he was hitting the spot that he’d memorized, her white-burning lodestar. Felt her shudder and gouge her nails into his chest and pant into his open mouth. He toyed with her clit out of thoughtless habit, now that Wanda was buckling and moaning under the onslaught of her own pleasure and in no position to tell him off.

Vision saw the moment her scaffolding caught fire and all her walls caved in like a burning cathedral. He sat up and caught her trembling body and clutched her to his heart. Her face was flushed through with blood, but not all of it was a result of her orgasm.

“I s-saved her,” Wanda sobbed against his chest. “Sh-she called me a m-monster…”

“She’s wrong,” he soothed, wiping away the hair that stuck to her face. “You’re beautiful.”

“I’m a freak,” she retorted.

Vision took her gently by the shoulders and made her look at him. “No, Wanda. You are a wonder.”

Tears glittered in her eyes and she dealt with them by dragging her fingers across Vision’s scalp and kissing him angrily. He attempted to caress his hands up her back, but she only tightened her grip in his hair and relentlessly plunged her tongue into his mouth. Gentleness wouldn’t reach her now. She needed something more insistent

Vision grabbed her waist and flipped her around so that her back was flush against his chest. One hand reached down to tease her drenched opening, while his other hand slid around her front, crushing a breast under his arm as his fingers settled at the base of her throat. Wanda twitched and rolled her head back, turning her face so she could tug on his earlobe with her teeth.

Her breathing stuttered when he slipped two fingers into her slick cunt and buried them to the knuckle. He’d studied all the ley lines of her body and knew how to keep her on edge just as well as he knew how to shatter her.

Wanda whined low in her throat. “Fuck, Vis, I’m so close, I’m…”

He pulled his hand away and planted his palm between her shoulder blades so that he could push her down into the rug. Then he gripped her hips and yanked her backwards to impale her on his cock.

Wanda swore, struggling to steady herself on her hands and knees. Another firm hand on the back of her neck pushed her down onto her forearms. He bore his weight down on her, not all of it, but enough to drag out a choked cry that ended up being muffled by the rug.

He fucked her deep and hard, ravaging her clit between his fingers while she bit down on her own arm to try and tamp down her moans. His other hand tangled messily in her luxuriant hair, holding it off of her nape to give himself unfettered access to her neck, back, and shoulders. He marked her up with his teeth and tongue, leaving a collage of red and purple on her pale, sensitive skin.

At one point he had her flat on the ground on her stomach, her arms locked behind her back and pinned in place under his hand while he drove into her with a calculated rhythm and angle, knowing that the unbearable friction of the shag rug rubbing between her legs would get her _almost_ there, but not quite.

Because Vision felt a little angry as well. He wanted to make something clear to her and didn’t quite know how to do it.

So he rolled her onto her back, tossed her rug-burned knees over his shoulders, and pounded her sloppy cunt until, breathless and whimpering, Wanda reached out blindly for his hand and gripped it so tightly that his bones shifted under his inhuman skin. He felt his own orgasm encroaching and was all the more determined to make her cum first. It took leaning his full weight against her, kissing her parted red mouth and grinding deeply inside her to finally do it for her, and for him as well.

Then he scooped his hands underneath her waist and raised her hips level with his mouth and laved his tongue over her overstimulated clit, and her legs squeezed and clenched around him as she cried that it was _too much_.

Boneless and fucked out, Wanda sprawled on the ground before him, her volcano goddess appeased and her fires extinguished. Vision sunk down next to her, fingers ghosting over her bruised hip as he rolled her onto her side so that she faced him. He realized all over again how small she was, how perfectly she fit against him.

"I can't take my eyes off of you," he said, taking his time forming his thoughts into words. “When you fight. When you rage. When you can rain down destruction on everything you touch, and yet you can be gentle." His palm cupped her cheek as he gazed down at her, and the tenderness throbbing in his chest was almost unbearable. For Wanda, he would bear anything.

"You’re a vision," he murmured.

Finally, she smiled. Wanda hit his chest weakly, then crested her hand over the skin above where his heart would be. “Dork.”

“I accept that,” he replied, closing a hand over hers and holding it in place.

She snuggled close. “I’m sorry for breaking all our glasses.”

“Don’t apologize for that. Though we’ll have to go out and buy more.” He kissed the top of her sweet head, then glanced out through the living room windows. A light bit of snow was starting up.

She twined a leg between his, nothing suggestive, just affectionate. “I needed this. Thanks.”

“We should probably fix that wall,” he suggested, glancing at the gaping hole in the drywall that they'd made.

“Later. We have time.”

Vision bent down to kiss the anointed space between her brows. He would be more than content to lay out on the floor with her for the rest of eternity, but the part of him that would always be more machine than man was already searching up Edinburgh timetables. Time for them was like a distant train approaching the station. He hoped that the snow would at least slow it down.


End file.
